Cyber Café
by Ary Lima
Summary: Em uma noite fria na Big Apple,Bella decide que seria a última noite em que ficaria sonhando acordada com o lindo advogado,Edward,que toda noite se encontrava no mesmo cyber café e após uma carta de Isabella as coisas podem mudar para os dois.
1. Repostagem

**Oi gente,**

**Estou postando esse aviso em todas as minhas fanfics para deixar todo mundo sabendo que eu voltei a escrever e prometo terminar todas as fics que deixei inacabadas.**

**Passei tanto tempo fora que acabei pensando que seria melhor postar tudo de novo do que continuar onde parei. Eu sei, têm leitoras minhas que estão acompanhando desde o começo, mas para encontrar um ritmo e deixar todos felizes achei melhor começar do começo.**

**Bom, espero que aprovem a minha decisão e voltem a me acompanhar lendo e deixando reviews para mim. Quero ver o que pensam e ainda necessito de participações de vocês já que nas minhas fanfics sempre aceito umas idéias.**

**Para quem foi ao meu perfil e percebeu que algumas fanfics foram excluídas não se preocupe por que por agora irei dar mais atenção nessas que ficaram e depois irei postar de novo as outras que estão guardadinhas aqui no meu computador. Podem ficar aliviadas, pois não deixarei mais nenhuma fic minha abandonada.**

**Então é isso. Só queria avisar e explicar dessa mudança e das fanfics estarem sendo repostadas. Vejo vocês nas reviews.**

**Beijos,**

**Ary Lima.**


	2. Cyber Café

– **Série Absoluta –**

**1. Cyber café.**

Era uma quarta-feira fria em New York e Isabella, ou Bella, se escondia atrás de seu computador num pequeno cyber café perto do seu apartamento.

Hoje ela estava decidida a fazer alguma coisa para mudar sua situação de desesperada para apaixonada. Quem era o dono de seu coração? O lindo advogado de olhos verdes atraentes, Edward Cullen.

Bella Swan já estava cansada de sempre vir naquele lugar e ficar só apreciando o lindo advogado, mas isso mudaria naquela noite fria.

- Alice! – Bella chamou sua amiga que trabalhava lá.

Alice Brandon, uma mulher pequena com rosto de fada, veio caminhando até a mesa de sua amiga.

- Oi Bella. – sorriu amigavelmente. – Estou vendo que você veio para mais uma sessão tortura? – brincou.

- É você sabe... – Bella corou um pouco. – Não consigo ficar sem. – riu.

- Claro que sim. Mas você sabe minha opinião amiga. – Alice riu da careta da amiga.

- Aquela que você manda eu me jogar nos braços dele? – a morena gargalhou junto com a baixinha.

- Certo, é muito atirada, mas não vamos negar que daria certo. – a pequena deu uma piscadela para a amiga.

- Claro! – Bella riu. – Mas então... Preciso de um favor seu. – pediu antes que perdesse a coragem.

Alice vendo a cara da amiga se sentou de frente para ela e ouvir o plano dela.

- Conte-me! Já estava na hora de você fazer alguma coisa. – brincou.

- Mas você nem sabe se é sobre ele. – Bella falou surpresa.

- Bella, você está extremamente corada e com os olhos brilhando, então fala logo. – disse Alice com tédio.

Isabella riu do jeito da amiga.

- Está bem, você me pegou. – se rendeu. – Então, eu quero que você me mande um recado meu para ele. – quando viu que Alice ia lhe interromper continuou. – Mas não é para você dizer que sou eu que estou mandando, entende?

Alice fez uma cara de pensativa.

- Está bem! Não sei se concordo muito com isso já que parece coisa de menina de 12 anos, mas vamos ver no que dá. – Alice concordou.

- Certo. – os olhos de Bella brilhavam.

- E olha, se ele responder ou pedir para dizer quem você não pode dizer quem é, ta ouvindo? – a morena explicou.

- Ta, eu ouvi. – a baixinha se levantou. – Então cadê o recado? – perguntou.

- Está aqui. – Bella deu um pequeno papel para Alice.

- Ok! – disse Alice rindo. – vou deixar seu recado, donzela. – brincou.

- Vai logo. – pediu Bella rindo.

Então Alice saiu de perto e foi até o balcão pegar um pouco de café e levar para o lindo advogado.

Edward Cullen trabalha em um caso que não tinha dado tempo de olhar enquanto estava em seu escritório. E não tinha vontade de ficar sozinho nessa noite fria.

Agora que já estava aquecido e confortável no seu lugar preferido, o cyber café, voltou a ler a papelada.

Estava tão concentrado no seu trabalho que ouviu a garçonete chegar, até que ela soltou um pirrago.

- Sr. Cullen. – chamou Alice formalmente.

- Já lhe pedi para me chamar de Edward, Alice. – falou o bronzeado brincando. – Assim me sinto muito velho.

- Certo Edward. – Alice riu. – Então, deseja alguma coisa? – perguntou enquanto tirava o seu bloquinho junto com o bilhete de Bella.

- Ah, sim! – Edward pegou o cardápio e deu uma olhada. – Acho que vou com o de sempre, mesmo.

Alice anotou o pedido rapidamente.

- Ok, o de sempre então. – a baixinha sorriu. – Ah, me deram isso aqui para te entregar.

Edward pegou o bilhete e franziu o cenho.

- Quem mandou? – perguntou visivelmente curioso.

- Não posso dizer, ela pediu sigilo. – Alice riu da careta do homem a sua frente.

- Ela? – Edward riu baixinho. – Uhmm, já sei que é uma mulher.

- Droga. – Alice praguejou. – Não era para você saber.

Então Edward varreu o cyber com o olhar e viu que tinha poucas mulheres sozinhas e que sua "companheira" já estava presente no lugar.

Será que era ela?

- Alice, quem mandou foi aquela morena ali do canto? – perguntou Edward.

- Qual?

- Aquela. – ele apontou com a cabeça.

Então Alice viu sua amiga que estava meio se escondendo atrás do seu computador.

- Ahn? Não posso dizer. – Alice se fez desentendida.

Edward riu.

- Está bem! – se conformou.

- Ainda bem. – Alice relaxou. – ela me mataria se eu te dissesse. Então, vou fazer seu pedido.

- Tudo bem.

Assim Alice saiu de perto da mesa do advogado e caminhou até o balcão para fazer o pedido do homem de olhos verdes.

Edward ainda intrigado com o bilhete resolveu abrir logo para acabar com sua curiosidade e viu que não era um simples bilhete.

"_Edward,_

_Imagino que você não me conheça e nem faça idéia que existo, mas eu simplesmente não consigo ignorar sua existência._

_Todos os dias eu venho até aqui nesse mesmo cyber café só para ver se consigo um vislumbre de seus olhos que me encantaram tanto. Posso parecer uma louca e que provavelmente você está com medo de mim, mas não encontrei um meio melhor para lhe dizer o se passa em minha mente – provavelmente louca._

_Há um mês vim até aqui para relaxar um pouco depois de um dia muito estressante. Tinha acabado de chegar quando esbarro em uma pessoa – sou muito desastrada – e qual minha surpresa? Tinha acabado de derramar café na blusa do ser mais lindo que já tinha visto em minha vida. Talvez você não se lembre desse acontecimento já que estava muito apressado e acho que nem reparou nisso – no caso, eu._

_Depois daquele dia passei a vim mais vezes só para ver se te encontrava e sempre tomava coragem de puxar assunto contigo, mas essa coragem sempre se esvaia quando você simplesmente olhava em minha direção com seus olhos verdes brilhantes que sempre me deixam tonta. Tinha me encantado, você me encantou!_

_Então estamos aqui um mês depois, no mesmo lugar, na mesma situação sendo que hoje não agüento mais ficar só de olho em você, preciso de mais, eu quero mais do isso. Tinha decidido que hoje seria diferente e que tentaria fazer alguma coisa para você me notar – mesmo não tendo coragem de dizer meu nome – e acabei tendo a idéia de lhe fazer esse bilhete, ou carta, para dizer o quanto você me encantou, não só com sua aparência, mas também com seu jeito simples e sofisticado, em ver como minha amiga Alice fala bem de você e o quanto és uma pessoa boa._

_Provavelmente depois desta carta nunca mais apareça aqui, pois não agüento mais ficar de longe e também não agüento mais sofrer de longe._

_Então é isso. Tenho certeza que disse tudo que se passava nessa minha cabeça doente e apaixonada por você, Edward Cullen. Espero que seja feliz!_

_Beijos,_

_B."_

Edward não sabia o que fazer. Se ria dessa louca ou se tentava descobrir quem era a dona que lhe fez tremer com essa carta.

Olhou novamente pelo o lugar e viu que a maior part_e _das mulheres que estavam naquele recinto já tinham ido embora, já que estava bem frio. Então olhou para a mesa da sua morena, ou Isabella Swan como tinha dito uma vez Alice.

Alice. Alice estava sentada junto com Isabella e elas pareciam serem bem intimas, como amigas. Será que era ela? Não, não podia ser tanta coincidência.

Passou um tempo olhando da carta para o rosto de Isabella, seus olhos de chocolate que brilhavam, sua boca que ao ver dele parecia ser macia, sua pele lisa e no seu sorriso cativante. Sorriu imaginando se fosse ela.

Alice se levantou da mesa de Bella quando ouviu que o pedido da mesa 17 estava pronto.

- Não fique nervosa, eu não contei nada sobre você. – falou a baixinha enquanto saia.

- Eu sei, mas é impossível não ficar. – a morena respirou fundo fazendo sua amiga rir.

Então Alice saiu deixando uma mulher desesperadamente nervosa. Bella não sabia o que fazer, se ficava e encarava ou se fugia de vez, e isso a estava deixando louca.

Ela então parou e respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Virou um pouco o rosto para a mesa dele e viu que ele sorria para a carta. Um sorriso encantador! Ela não conseguiu deixar de sorrir também.

Edward estava quase convicto de que era Isabella que tinha mandado essa carta, pois quando olhou em seu rosto viu que ela tinha vergonha e estava nervosa com alguma coisa alem de que era amiga de Alice.

Resolveu escrever um bilhete rápido respondendo sua carta e assim que Alice chegou com seu jantar aproveitou a deixa.

- Obrigado Alice. – agradeceu.

- Disponha.

- Então, queria que você levasse uma resposta minha para a mulher misteriosa que me mandou essa carta. – falou sorrindo.

- Sério? – Alice ficou chocada. – Quer dizer, claro que levo. – sorriu imediatamente.

- Aqui está. – ele entregou.

- Ela irá pirar de vez. – Alice murmurou enquanto saia.

Então o advogado tentou comer enquanto relembrava do dia daquele acidente.

Lembrou do dia que tinha recebido uma ligação urgente de seu irmão Emmett e que tinha saído rápido daquele local. Lembrava também que alguém tinha esbarrado nele derramando um pouco de café em sua blusa, estava muito atordoado e café queimava em sua pele por isso não lembrava de muita coisa da pessoa que fez isso com ele. Mas tinha uma coisa que não poderia esquecer nunca: os olhos de chocolate.

Era isso! Isabella Swan era sua anônima. Sorriu alegre por ter descoberto.

Bella olhou mais uma vez para a mesa de Edward e viu que ele agora estava feliz, muito feliz. Ficou confusa! O que deveria se passar dentro daquela cabeça?

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem ouviu sua amiga chegar se sentar na sua frente.

- Bella? – Alice passava a mão pela frente do rosto da morena.

- Ahn? Oi! – ela riu.

- Você estava longe, hein? – brincou a baixinha.

- Me desculpe. – Bella abaixou a cabeça.

- Tudo bem amiga. Eu fico do mesmo jeito quando penso no Jasper. – os olhos de Alice brilharam. – Ah, ele te respondeu. – pegou o bilhete da amiga.

- Sério? – Bella não sabia se ria ou se corria dali.

- Sim. Agora leia logo, estou curiosa. – mandou Alice.

- Não sei se tenho coragem. – choramingou.

- Ora, você é uma mulher independente, linda e que seria muita burrice dele não ver isso. – Alice disse.

- Tudo bem. – Bella respirou fundo.

Isabella abriu o pequeno papel e congelou quando leu.

"_Senhorita B,_

_Você não me pareceu em nenhum momento fiquei com medo de sua pessoa, pelo contrário, você me deixou bastante curioso para conhecê-la. Não quero que vá embora sem antes se apresentar, gostaria muito de compartilhar de sua companhia._

_Por favor, fique, me encontre na frente do café. Prometo que não farei nada._

_Lembro-me vagamente do dia em que me queimaram com café, mas não consigo lembrar-me de seu rosto, me desculpe._

_Estarei te esperando._

_E.C."_

Bella não sabia o que fazer! Alice já impaciente lhe tomou o papel e leu rapidamente o bilhete do lindo advogado.

- Ai. Meu. Deus! – a pequena disse assim que terminou de ler.

- Idem. – Bella não esboçava nenhuma reação. – O que vou fazer, Alice? – perguntou desesperada.

- Como o que? – Alice falou incrédula. – Você vai se encontrar com ele. – disse o obvio.

- Não. – o desespero dentro de Isabella só fazia crescer. – Ele vai rir de mim. Não tenho coragem de falar com ele pessoalmente. – colocou o rosto entre as mãos.

- Deixa de bobagem Bella. – a baixinha revirou os olhos. – Ele não fará isso. Conheço Edward e posso dizer que ele não é esse tipo de homem. – assegurou a amiga.

- Mas, Alice, olha pra ele e depois olha pra mim. – apontou discretamente. – Somos muito diferentes.

- Bella, por favor, pare já com isso. – Alice brigou feito uma mãe. – Agora respira que eu vou lá avisá-lo de irá se encontrar com ele. – ia se levantando.

- Não! – Bella a puxou pelo braço. – Eu não to preparada. – choramingou.

- Para com isso. – Alice deu um tapinha na mão da amiga. – Você é forte!

Saiu antes que a amiga tentasse puxá-la outra vez. Alice estava feliz que Bella tinha tomado coragem para falar com Edward, pois já não agüentava mais de ouvir os suspiros da amiga e muito menos as perguntar sutis que o advogado lhe fazia. Ela sabia que rolava uma atração entre os dois mesmo que não soubesse.

Edward estava ansioso para saber quem era a dona da carta e mal conseguia prestar atenção em seu computador e muito menos na comida. Parecia um adolescente em seu primeiro encontro. Ele já batia o pé impaciente quando Alice apareceu ao seu lado.

- Não vai comer? – perguntou simpática.

- Ah, vou sim. – sorriu envergonhado. – Então... Alguma noticia da dona do bilhete? – perguntou falsa indiferença.

Alice riu.

- Ah, claro! – ela se aproximou. – Ela quer encontrá-lo. – disse baixinho.

Edward arregalou os olhos.

- Mesmo?

- Sim e disse que está muito ansiosa. – Alice acrescentou.

Isso fez com que ele ficasse mais impaciente.

- Será que devo ir lá pra fora agora? – perguntou.

- Claro. – Alice sorriu para depois caminhar até outra mesa.

Edward ficou ainda parado um tempo pensando nos prós e nos contras, mas sua curiosidade não o deixou pensar por mais tempo. Arrumou suas coisas rapidamente – enfiando o pequeno computador dentro de sua bolsa e deixando dinheiro suficiente para o jantar e a gorjeta de Alice – e saindo do cyber café.

Bella que prestava atenção na conversa de Edward e Alice quase pulou da cadeira com um susto quando viu o advogado andar a passos largos para fora do café. Ficou olhando ele passar pela porta, mas não fez nada. Será que ele queria lhe conhecer?

- Bella. – Alice chamou.

- Oi. – focou sua visão no rosto da amiga.

- O que está fazendo aqui ainda? – perguntou indignada.

- Tentando arranjar coragem. – a morena murmurou sua resposta.

- Deixa pra pensar depois. – a baixinha puxou sua amiga pelo braço. – Agora vá. – mandou.

Bella respirou fundo e ajeitou um pouco sua roupa. Olhou mais uma vez pelo vidro do café e reparou que ele estava de costa para o local.

- Me deseje sorte. – pediu a Alice.

- Boa sorte! – disse alegre.

Isabella caminhou vagarosamente até a porta, abriu-a fazendo com que o sino tocasse. Edward que estava de costa virou-se imediatamente para conhecer a mulher misteriosa.

Quando os olhos verdes se encontram com os de chocolate o ar faltou nos pulmões de Edward. Era ela!

- Isabella! – disse com devoção.

- Você sabe o meu nome. – ela falou sorrindo.

Toda a insegurança dela foi embora assim que seu nome foi dito por aqueles lábios. Estava encantada por ele e não conseguia mais esconder.

- Claro que sei. – ele sorriu. – Você não sabe o quanto eu queria lhe conhecer. – deu um passo na direção dela.

- E por quer não foi? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Eu não sei. – Edward coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. – Acho que foi falta de coragem. – riu.

- Você me parece ser tão seguro de si, não entendo. – ela franziu a testa.

- É que de longe eu sempre reparava que você sempre me parecia estar tão longe e seus olhos nunca demonstravam se eu poderia me aproximar. – ele declarou com um pouco de vergonha.

- Não sabe o quanto está errado. – ela deu um passo em direção ao corpo dele.

- Então me diga. – ele pediu.

- Acho que já lhe disse pela carta. – ela apontou para o papel na mão dele.

- Disse, mas ainda não acredito que seja você que mandou. – ele riu.

- Por quer? – ela perguntou apreensiva. – Não gostou?

- Não! – apressou a se explicar. – É que não passou que você poderia retribuir o que sinto por ti. – ele falou.

- E o que você sente? – ela perguntou sussurrando.

- Eu sinto vontade de abraçá-la, de beijar tua boca e de te conhecer mais. – ele respondeu olhando-a nos olhos.

Bella segurou o fôlego após ele dizer aquelas palavras e descobriu que estava completamente apaixonada por aquele advogado mesmo o conhecendo só pelas coisas que sua amiga tinha lhe dito. Edward já estava encantado por aqueles olhos, mas quando ela lhe sorriu do modo mais bonito ele percebeu que não era só naquele momento que a queria ao seu lado, era em todas as horas.

- Então por quer você não mata sua vontade? – Bella perguntou sem perceber o que tinha dito.

Sem falar nada Edward deixou sua pasta no chão para então passar seus braços pela cintura fina dela e aproximar o corpo dela. Olhou profundamente nos olhos de chocolate e reparou em um brilho de desejo e amor, era daquele jeito que ele se sentia.

Bella não conseguia e nem queria tirar os olhos daquele rosto de anjo. Quando ele a pegou pela cintura pensou que desfaleceria a qualquer momento e para não cair passou seus braços pelo pescoço dele fazendo um pequeno carinho em sua nuca.

Edward sorriu com o gesto dela e entendeu que ela daria espaço para ele. Foi aproximando lentamente seu rosto até seu nariz tocar com o dela, ficou parado um pouco apenas sentindo a respiração dela bater suavemente perto de sua boca. Isabella já não agüentou mais ficar sem experimentar daqueles lábios então fechou o restante do espaço colando sua boca a dele.

Edward sorriu internamente ao sentir a boca macia dela na sua e lhe agarrou mais firmemente sua cintura como se estivesse com medo de que ela fugisse dele. Bella agarrou-lhe os cabelos e trouxe – o máximo que pode – seu rosto para perto do dele.

O beijo foi calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo cheio de desejo.

Quando o se separam estavam ofegantes e com a boca levemente vermelhas. Edward fazia um carinho leve na cintura dela e encostou sua testa na dela para recuperar o fôlego. Bella soltou um pouco o aperto nos cabelos dele para então abrir os olhos encontrando um par de olhos muito verdes a sua espera.

Os olhares se encontraram fazendo-os sorrirem um para o outro.

- Aceita um café? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Só se você não derramar em mim. – ele brincou.

- Claro. – ela sorriu levemente corada.

Ele pegou sua pasta no chão e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela. Entraram no cyber café e a primeira coisa que Alice viu foram as mãos dos dois juntos, sorriu feliz por sua amiga.

Sentaram-se na mesa que continha as coisas de Bella, sempre de mãos dadas. Edward não queria se separar daquela mulher que lhe conquistou só com um olhar. Bella não parava de sorrir e sempre tinha que olhá-lo para se dar conta de que não era um sonho.

A noite se passou e eles ficaram lá, conversando, tentando se conhecer o máximo que podiam. O cyber café foi esvaziando e eles continuaram lá, Alice teve que expulsá-los de lá já que o lugar estava fechando. Saíram, mesmo não querendo, e prometeram se encontrarem lá novamente. A despedida durou o máximo de tempo que conseguiram até uma chuva fraca começar a cair fazendo-os se afastarem e irem embora.

O tempo passou e todos os dias eles se encontravam no mesmo cyber café na mesma hora. Uma semana depois da carta dela Edward a pediu em namoro onde foi aceito com muitos beijos vindos dela.

Era um casal feliz e não passava na cabeça de nenhum dos dois acabar com esse romance que começou com uma carta de uma mulher para um homem no meio do cyber café.

* * *

**Uma one-short linda para aquecer o nosso coração, ainda mais nesse inverno que está atacando o hemisfério norte, não é? **

**Para quem amou, adorou e gostou deixa uma review. Para quem não gostou também deixa uma review.**

**Beijos,**

**Ary Lima.**


End file.
